Cece, Rocky, and Harley LOVE TRIANGLE
by Cannah and AmmieTheEvilTwins
Summary: Cece and Rocky are best friends. they both like each other, but when Deuce's cousin, Harley, moves into the picture everything seems to change. WARNING: Rape; Abuse; and Pre Sex; possibly cussing
1. Chapter 1: Harley?

**Rocky's POV**

I got up, it was a Saturday morning. I was lying next to CeCe. Ohh, she was so cute. Last night, CeCe and I had to watch Flynn. It wasn't that bad, until he had Bang Zoom Pow. It was awful. At around 10 we call got to sleep. When CeCe fell asleep I turned my head and watched her. After a few minutes, I was tempted to cuddle CeCe, but I know CeCe wouldn't like it.

"CeCe, It time to get up" I said and moved her lightly

"Noo, Rocky, Please" she said with a tired tone.

"CeCe" I responded and smirked. Her red hair fell perfectly every morning. Mine, just knotted up. I jumped out of her bed and walked over to her dresser. I grabbed her hair brush and started detangling my hair. I then realized what tomorrow was. Ce5Ce's 14th birthday.

"Fine, Rocky, but you gotta get Flynn up." She snarled. I said "Fine, Miss Grumpy Pants" I loved making her mad. It was funny and she wouldn't stay mad at me forever.

**CeCe's POV**

I smirked and Rocky left the room. I quickly got up and changed into my black skirt and threw on a blue spaghetti strap butterfly tank top. I then topped it off with a beige vest. I pulled up my army boots and screamed "ROCKY, You gotta get dressed".

"Okay" she ran into my room and pulled out black skinny jeans, a black cami, and a lime green long sleeve shirt. Then to finish it off some flats. I smirked when Rocky changed. No, I wasn't a lesbian, I was bi-sexual and had a thing for Rocky. I wasn't normal for me to do this but she was so appealing.

"Hey, you wanna hangout at the park, with Ty, Deuce, and Deuce's cousin Harley" I asked

"Sure" she responded. We exited the door and walked to the park. When we got there we both expected Harley to be a boy, but she was a girl. With black hair and ocean blue eyes. I found interest in Harley. But I could tell Rocky did too. She transferred to our school last week. I knew Harley was a bi-sexual.

**Harley's POV**

I stood next to Deuce and waited for the girls to get here. I looked at the both of them. Rocky seemed like the one that everyone should like. CeCe was more of the outgoing, curious girl. I liked Rocky because she was the opposite of me, but I love CeCe because she is like me. Everyone seemed to hate me. I didn't really know why though. All I knew was that, Rocky liked CeCe, and I liked CeCe too. I'm not a lesbian, that's for sure just bi-sexual.

**Rocky's POV **

When I first saw Harley I was ecstatic. She was so beautiful. I was so jealous of Deuce. If she were my cousin, I would had spent every wakening moment with her. I asked Harley what her number was. I entered it into my phone. Then we set off to go to the mall were the boys would take CeCe for her birthday present. Me and Harley would then get to know each other.

"Hey Harley, What are you doing tonight?" I asked, it had been a couple hours since CeCe left.

"Nothing really, Why?" Harley asked me

"Wanna stay the night at my house?"

Harley smiled "Sure"

At that moment CeCe, Ty, and Deuce walked into the store. Harley smiled at CeCe and the others.


	2. Chapter 2: I love you

**I know it kinda shocking but two updates in eon day. Damn im on fire lol thanks for the review so far**

***Skipped to Sleep over***

**Harley's POV**

I sat next to CeCe with a bright smiled. She looked at me and I said "Hey Rocks, wanna watch a movie?".

She smiled and said "Sure, after we can talk and get on the computer".

I smirked and walked over and sat close to rocky. I could feel her skin get warmer. It made me feel happy, yet a little but remorseful. I didn't want to come between CeCe and Rocky, but getting to know them would be fun. Rocky turned and smirked at me.

"Sure, Which movie?" I asked her

"umm, Scary?" she suggested

"Wanna watch Paranormal Activity?" Rocky bit her lip and said "I don't know, I heard it's really scary"

"Rocky, I'm right next to you" I said Rocky looked at me and said "Thanks, Harley"

We began to watch the movie; I felt her jump a few times. She looked at me and said "Do you still wanna watch this?" My head nodded and we shut the T.V off.

**Rocky's POV**

I smiled after we turned the movie off. I really liked Harley. Her silky ebony hair and her big blue eyes mad her irresistible.

"Hey Har, Wanna play truth or dare?" I asked.

Harley nodded and said "I know this site that has millions of questions. Some aren't so good though"

Rocky shrugged and said "That's what makes truth or dare"

Harley smirked and opened the laptop. Then, entered the website and said "Truth or Dare, Rocky?"

"Dare" I said with a smile

"Okay, it says, ohhhhhh, you have to pick one thing you would want to die to a person"

My lips curved and said "hmm, if I like em' Kiss em" she then giggled at the end

Harley giggled and said "My turn"

I took the laptop and asked "Truth or dare?"

"Dare" Harley

I looked at the dare and read it to myself _**"You must choose what you want them to do"**_

"I dare you to, kiss the nearest person". Harley's eyes widened she bit her lip and said to me "Okay."

She began to lean in slightly. My heart began to race and then I leaned into her. Harley pressed her soft pink lips against mine. I smirked and she continued to kiss me. I broke the kiss and at that moment I asked her one question "Harley, I think I love you"


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping

Thanks for the Reviews Guys Lots of Drama with be happening

**Harley's POV**

I sat there motionless. I heard her the first time and said back to her "I love you to, Rocky"

I had choked up. This happened fast, but it felt so good in my tummy. I leaned in and kissed her once more. She broke the kiss and looked at the time.

"Harley, its 12, we should probably get to bed" she said and got under the covers. I shut the computer and set in on the floor. I got under the covers and laid down.

She came behind me and whispered in my girl "Harley, will you be my girlfriend?" I sat there for a moment and though to myself

"Of course Rocky" I turned and kissed her check. It was dark so she didn't see my checks burning. I showed because my skin was so pale. Even if it was a light blush. We both lay back down. We entwined fingers and gently fell asleep. The next morning I woke up cuddle next to her. I smelt her amber perfume and I complete was mesmerized. It felt good to be dating Rocky, but I was afraid CeCe might hate me. I woke her up gently and said "Rocks, Rocky, Raquel". She finally got up and said "Yes, Harley?"

I smiled at her and said "I have to get home, my cousins are coming over" which was a total lie, I was going to hang out with CeCe.

**Rocky's POV**

I smirked at Harley and said "Alright, text ya later". She gathered my stuff and climbed out the window and down the ladder. I felt bad, I felt like I pressured Harley into this, but I know she likes me. I waited till she was out the door and then went back to sleep.

**CeCe's POV**

I sat and waited for Harley, I hoped that I could tell her something, but I hoped that Rocky hadn't beat me to it. I saw the beautiful girl walked down the sidewalk. Her raven black hair blowing throught the wind and her blue eyes sparkling. Ohh, she was so cute!

"Hey Harley" I said

"Hey CeCe" she responded.

We both went shopping for a little while

"That's too funny" I said the Harley after she put on a mustache. She smirked at me and said "Cece, I need to tell you something"

I looked at Harley and asked "What?"

"Wanna go out". She said. I swallowed roughly and said "Sure"

I felt angry at Rocky but I know this wouldn't last long.

Rocky walked into the room and said "Hey Sweet Cheeks"

(SPOILER ALERT: CeCe and Rocky might not get together


	4. Chapter 4: Comfort

**Rocky's POV**

I walked up to my girlfriend and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. I saw CeCe and smiled "Hey Ce"

She smiled at me and said "Hey Rocks" she then looked at her texts "Hey, I gotta go babysit Flynn."

Harley frowned and said to her "Alright, Seee ya"

Deuce then walked in and said "Harley did you hear? Your mom said you're moving in two weeks"

I looked at Harley and said "What?" Harley walked up to Deuce "Are you serious?"

He replied to me and said "Yeah, she said to go home at pack" I walked up to her and said "I'll walk you home"

Harley nodded and grabbed my hand. As we were walking home, Harley said "Rocky, You know how people keep long distance relationships?"

"Yeah," I said

"It won't work with us" I felt my throat close up and I immediately looked at her and said "Why?'

"Because I'm moving to California, It won't work" I saddened and said "Okay, Harley" Tears had started to stream down my colored face. I gave her a hug and kissed her cheek lightly. She smiled and said "Bye, Rocky"

I ran home to CeCe's house. I looked at her and said "CeCe, she's leaving,"

**CeCe's POV**

I looked and grabbed her and held her lightly. "It's okay Rocks"

"No, It's not, I know I hurt you" she said

"It was that obvious, I liked you" I replied

"Yeah, and I like you too"

I smiled at her comment and said "Thanks Rocks"

We walked into my room and sat on my bed. I cried for hours and I gently rocked her back and forth.

"Rocky, It's okay, I promise"

Rocky looked up at me, her eyes red from crying. "your promise me?"

"Promise, Rocky-star" She smirked at me and said "You always make my day better CeCe"


End file.
